ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath (B10 Reboot: AR)
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. But he resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is located in the center of his chest. His luchador outfit has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. His claws are now greyish-silver instead of black. The Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rath is shown to be skilled in the art of wrestling, and can perform various wrestling moves against his enemies such as the Suplex, the Clothesline and the Piledriver. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution, seen when he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Rath is an extremely acrobatic fighter, as he's demonstrated numerous fighting tactics. He can also jump high, and also possesses enhanced smelling. Just like a cat, Rath can climb quickly and effortless, but is also strong enough to carry extra weight while climbing. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Stamina *Extendable Claws *Wrestling Proficiency *Shock Waves *Powerful Roar Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's main weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He is also not quite adept for diplomatic approaches, particularly negotiations, and can make bad or difficult situations worse. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also often convinces him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Rath is almost scared of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie came up with Rath's personality. *Rath is Eugene Son's favorite alien. *Appoplexians have an advanced sense of shame and typically wear clothes, unlike Rath, who used to be naked at the time. **Rath was naked because of "a horrible error on the part of the Omnitrix". This error was eventually fixed by Skurd and the change became permanent. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining and amusing due to his mediocre intelligence, occasionally joking about him behind his back or out of his earsight. *The Vreedle Brothers state Rath and other Appoplexians are much more aggressive and dimmer than they are. *Whenever Rath executes wrestling moves, he names them after stars. *In September 2011, FusionFall released Rath Nano. *Rath was the fourth alien to be manually unlocked by mistake in the Omnitrix, the first three being Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Ditto and the fifth being Atomix. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens